Swords and Pirate Ships
by Deviated
Summary: Link can't fall asleep. He goes outside to clear his head. Tetra follows him. Things get heated from there. Link/Tetra, oneshot lemon.


*Fixed the breaks in the text.

Swords and Pirate Ships

**The Legend of Zelda franchise and its characters are owned by Nintendo, not by me…

Dammit.

It was very early in the morning, and still dark. To say the least, I was having a bit of trouble sleeping. Why did this bed have to be so lumpy and uncomfortable? My room is so stuffy too. Shit!

Oh, right, I forgot, I was on a ship. Ships suck. Especially when the water was rough and choppy, causing the boat to lurch every few seconds. As a result, I ended up smashing my head against the headboard. Ouch. Cursing loudly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There was no use trying to get back to sleep. I sighed. I quietly slipped on some pants and headed outside to the deck. A gust was blowing, and I could feel the salty spray against my face. I looked up at the full moon. I needed to clear my thoughts. After saving Hyrule by defeating Ganon, I had (somewhat) gotten used to life at on a boat, and now sailed the Great Sea as one of Tetra's crew. I liked to differentiate myself from them, and I guess Tetra saw me differently as well. For one, she was less harsh on me, although I fell asleep quite often while on duty. I guess she knew I wasn't really cut out to be a pirate. _Why am I here?__You're just a burden to her. Plus, she couldn't possibly return your feelings._"Shut up!" I said rather loudly to myself. "That IS the only reason I'm here!" That's right. I was in love with Tetra, my captain. I mean, it was hard not to be. I had known her for 3 years now, and she was exceptionally pretty.

She was the same age as me, almost 17, and could make me piss my pants with one glare. She could also make me weak in the knees. Personality-wise, she hadn't changed much. It was her outward appearance that had shifted, and damn, she had become _fine_. She was still slim, but her body was now a perfect hourglass figure, and she wore her hair down more often than in a bun. Just seeing her beautiful blonde hair, tanned skin, and nice curves often left me speechless. I had gotten to know her very well and beneath that rather caustic personality I knew that she was a big softie. Not to mention I could get lost in those eyes… _Wait, Link, you're sounding like such a loser. If you really want her__that badly, just suck it up and confess, you big weenie!_I sighed again. I had come here to clear my head, and now I had myself getting all worked up about a girl who probably didn't love me back. I looked up at the sky and gave another huge freaking sigh. In the wake of all my musings I did not notice footsteps behind me; it was only when I heard the sound of a female voice I snapped out of my reverie.

"Link, what's wrong?" I turned around. It was Tetra, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was down and slightly disheveled, and she looked extremely cute, for a supposedly vicious pirate captain.

"Hey… Link? You there?" She waved her hand in front of my face. Realizing that I was staring, I blushed and turned away.

"N-no, it's nothing. Really." Tetra walked up next to me and looked out into the night sky.

"Well, it seems like something's on your mind. You haven't been acting normally for the past few days. You know that you can always tell me, Link. I know that I often come across as… harsh, but believe me, you're my best friend, you can tell me."

I was sort of taken aback by her sincere, caring tone. Even though I knew she had a soft side, it still wasn't often that she was THIS nice to me. And plus… I was her best friend? Well, I guess she never really had a family, right? And I was the one closest to her age, someone she could relate to, right? I guess I _was_ her best friend. _But I want to be more than friends_. I turned my head to see her looking intently at me.

"Well," I started, "I do really miss my family. And…" I stopped myself.

Tetra looked at me sadly. "Link… I never had a family, but I wish I had one to go home to. You know, don't forget, while you're on my ship, we're all a family."

I smiled. "I guess you're right. Anyway, we could always visit Outset Island whenever we're close by. And even though I hate sailing, I enjoy…" I once again cut my sentence short. This time, Tetra noticed.

"You what? What were you going to say?" I blushed and avoided her gaze. Good thing it's dark out.

"Nevermind."

"No, Link, really, tell me what you were going to say!"

"Well…"

"C'mon, I want to know!"

"Well Tetra…" I mumbled something incoherent.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said."

I took a deep breath.

"Tetra, I enjoy spending time with you, and you're very important to me." _I love you._

"Aw, that's sweet. Come here, you." Tetra smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I was frozen for a moment, but then returned her hug.

"Y'know, Tetra, I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too, Link, you're my best friend."

"No, I mean, I'm in love with you."

"Oh…" Tetra blushed. Wait. She blushed! I held my breath. "Link…" She looked at me. "…I'm in love with you too."

I felt like I could just start dancing. Or running around the ship like a maniac. I wouldn't even care if I had to scrub the deck or clean all the nasty toilets. I would do it all. Seriously, I was on cloud nine.

Looking at Tetra, I breathed, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." She leaned in, and for one ephemeral moment, her lips connected with mine. Oh my. It felt heavenly. I pulled her close and kissed her back with all the passion I could muster. "Mmm…Link...I love you," she moaned. I could see the lust in her eyes. Uh-oh.

"C'mon, let's go back to my cabin."

Oh shit. Did I hear what I just thought I heard? _Wait, Link, get your head out of the gutter._

*Lemon Warning*

(Background music: "Argh…I'm a Pirate" By Zolof the Rock and Roll Destroyer)

Tetra led me quickly to her room, which, by the way, was much nicer than mine. Of course, she was the captain; it was her ship. She practically threw me onto her bed and started kissing me all over. I was in my boxers and she was in only her bra and panties… I knew where this was going. She was just about to reach into my pants…

"Wait! Tetra! What are we doing?"

"What, Link, what does it look like we're doing?"

"Well, I know what we're doing, but isn't this going a little too fast?"

"C'mon Link, we've loved each other for a long time, we just didn't tell each other."

"But we're too young for this, aren't we?"

"Link, you know I want this and I can tell that you want this too! Plus, I'm a pirate, why would I care?"

"But…" I looked down. Shit. I had a boner.

"Link, are you gay?"

"No! I love you!"

"Then take off your pants!" To hell with it. No turning back now, so I might as well enjoy it.

I slid off my boxers as Tetra stared at me.

"Heh, for the total sissy you are, Link, you do have a pretty nice _sword_."

"Oh, shut up, Tetra, 'cuz by the end of the night, I'll have _plundered your treasure._"

Tetra grinned. I blushed. Without warning, Tetra tackled me onto the bed and kissed me. Feeling bold, I rubbed my fingers between her legs as our tongues dueled. I could feel her wetness there as I teased her and she moaned into my mouth. We broke apart and she unclipped her bra, revealing her perfectly round breasts.

"Like what you see, Link?" she posed seductively.

"Always," I replied. I removed her underwear and pinched her nipple, eliciting a moan. She lay on top of me and whispered in my ear.

"Fuck me, Link…" I would gladly oblige her. I flipped us so I was on top of her and positioned myself to enter her. "This is my first time…" I confessed.

"It's okay, it's mine too. Be gentle." Tetra blushed. I slowly entered her, drawing a gasp of pain as I took her innocence. We stayed like that for a minute until she adjusted, and as I started thrusting slowly into her, she moaned loudly. Animal instinct took over as I was overwhelmed by hormones and adrenaline, and there was nothing separating our bodies as we made love.

"Fuck me harder, Link! HARDER!"she screamed. I picked up the pace, and I felt my balls tighten as they slapped against her ass. I groaned. I wasn't going to last much longer. "Fuck, Tetra, I'm gonna cum," And those were the last words I remember saying before I blacked out.

Tetra's pussy tightened around my manhood as she screamed my name and orgasmed, and I came right after that, pumping my seed inside of her. We passed out in each other's arms.

*End Lemon*

The morning arrived very quickly, and I woke up face-to-face with my lover. The look on Tetra's face was so serene and calm I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't fall back asleep, but this time it was okay.

I just held her in my arms until she opened her eyes slightly.

"Link…" She kissed me, half-awake.

"Good morning, love," I kissed her back.

After we got dressed, we went to eat breakfast. The rest of the crew, of course, despite the (loud, conspicuous?) noises coming from Tetra's quarters last night, was completely oblivious to what had occurred. I stole a glance at my girlfriend and grinned. She smiled back. Although I felt great and felt like I could conquer any monster, I was blissfully unaware of my imminent danger. After breakfast, since I was her boyfriend now, Tetra announced that I was now co-captain of the ship and had some new duties. Of course, being second in command, instead of being able to slack off or just sleep in the crow's nest all day, I now had to scrub the decks and clean the nasty toilets.

Dammit.

The End

So, if you made it this far (which is not very far), then thanks for reading! Also, I would appreciate any feedback since again, this is my first story. Thanks!


End file.
